Fire Safety
by Dolcinea
Summary: Just a lot of Tomco prompts I received turned into fluffy, angsty and even somewhat smutty One/Two-Shots! Just what was slightly needed here! You can leave your own prompt in the reviews section as well, yet most of these will come from Tumblr. Rated T just in case of future prompts.
1. Not your Birthday Tomco - P1

**A/N:** Guess who is accepting Tomco prompts on Tumblr? This girl! And I have gotten a few already. And if you want to send in one, you could either go to my Tumblr (dolcinea is the username) or just leave one in the reviews section. Okay, so this prompt I broke into two parts because . . . tbh, idk I am insane but I thought it deserved it! And because . . . we get to see Marco in a dress again! Yay! Here is the prompt:

 _Anonymous Said:_

 _"can you do a tomco fanfic where Tom sees Marco in his outfit from St O's and doesn't know it's Marco and thinks he's cute? Idk Tomco took over my life and i love Marco in a dress"_

I honestly thought it was very cute! However I just changed the outfit thing because, Marco isn't going to be wearing that dress in this fanfic since it's based on a different situation. But! We will get to see Marco in a very fine dress! And yes, Tomco will be happening obviously . . . hueheueh. I am going to keep the rating on T because I might get heated prompts but, onwards! Hope everyone enjoys! Oh and these are the dresses that I will be using:

 **Star's Dress** (However it will be pink):

 **Marco's Dress** (Same Color): .

Hopefully the links to the dresses work, heheh . . .

* * *

 **"Marco!"**

Marco jumped in his seat, releasing a fearful but quiet squeal, after Star dramatically pushed the door to his house open. The force of the piece of wood smacking against the wall was strong enough to knock a few framed photos down, but it seemed like Marco was too confused and startled to even care. He'll clean that up later.

"Whoa Star, you okay?" Marco asked, stopping whatever he was doing before his best friend barged into the house. He arose from his seat, slowly walking towards the blonde-haired girl. "I thought you went out or something."

But before he could get an answer, Star hurriedly made a break for her room, leaving the Spanish boy alone in the living room. Marco followed in suit, confusion not being at all forgotten. Once at Star's room, he stood at the doorway, watching as the Princess ravished her entire closet. Articles of clothing were being tossed everywhere, in which Marco had to dodge a few. A dress shirt hit him right smack in the face, almost making him fall over.

"Star what's wrong with you? Is everything okay?" He finally walked into room, yet was being pelted by fabric. Fortunately, Star stopped all of her closet destroying after she held up a pink corset dress with a large skirt. For a moment, she looked like she was in relief, but that expression soon changed to one of slight horror. With the dress in her hands, she ran up to her friend, laughing nervously but was ready to answer his questions.

"Yes Marco everything is great! I just have a slight . . heh, problem . . ." She said, chuckling nervously as she eyed the brunette. Marco raised an eyebrow at her, however was ready to hear whatever she was going to say next. Star bit her bottom lip but built up the courage to look Marco in the eye, yet still looking a little nervous.

"Sooo . . . about two weeks ago, I was talking to this girl and she's really nice actually, and . . . heh, she was telling me about her little sister's birthday but while she diiiiiiiiiid . . . I was busy staring at . . . Oskar as he walked by . . ." Star sighed lovingly, bringing the dress she held up to her chest, staring off into space. Marco looked to the side then back at his friend, clearly making a sign for her to continue her story. Star took notice of her friend's expression and straightened herself up, clearing her throat then chuckled nervously. "Anyway . . . The entire time she was talking to me, obviously I wasn't paying attention . . . so at the end of the conversation, I agreed, without knowing, that she wants me to dress up as a Princess for her sister's birthday and do magic tricks and stuff! Pretty great huh . . .?"

Marco crossed his arms, laughed quietly at Star's explanation. "Is that what you're worked up about?"

Star looked back at him, still debating if she should explain the _rest_ of the story to him, in which he still hasn't heard. Clearing her throat again, she faked a smile. "But . . . A few days after that day, she came up to me to remind me and said that she couldn't wait to see me and my friend at the party. When I questioned her, she said that I had agreed that I would bring a _friend_ along with me to dress up as . . .well."

The blonde girl gave Marco as hesitant smile. After hearing the rest of the explanation, Marco uncrossed his arms, staring at Star straight in the eye. Until it finally hit him. She wanted Marco to go along with her, and wear . . . a dress. With this, Marco shook his head turning to his side.

"Oh no, there is no way that I am going to wear a dress!" Marco huffed out, a light pink color now forming on his cheeks as he pouted. Star scoffed, putting the dress she was holding on her dresser. She looked over at her friend, who was still pouting like a child. Star rolled her eyes and walked back towards him, poking his clothed shoulder.

"Whaddya talking about Marco? You've worn a dress before and had no problem with it!" Star pointed out, crossing her own arms across her chest. Marco stared at her, trying to think of a way around the situation. "Y-yeah but that was different! And a lot of people at St. O's didn't recognize me!"

 **"Whoa okay!** Don't say that name please- It's like a new curse word. But anyway, Marco this isn't going to be bad! . . . please, just come with me! And to be completely honest with you . . . You look absolutely fabulous in a dress . . . ~" Star smirked, raising an eyebrow at the boy. Marco's face heated up at Star's compliment and looked away. He was debating between agreeing or disagreeing for a few moments, before looking back to make eye contact with Star, who had a puppy face on. Marco stammered for a couple of seconds, until his decision was finally made. "F-fine! I'll go . . . get me the dress . . ."

Star let out a sound that was mixed between happiness and victory, before running back to her closet. Marco watched as she did, but that expression of confusion suddenly came back to him. Did Star use her wand the last time she poofed him up a dress? With this going through his mind, he couldn't help but ask this question to the girl, who was busy tearing up her closet again and squealing with glee. "Hey Star, what are you doing? Can't you just . . . poof up the same dress I used last time?"

From the closet came laughing, obviously coming from Star. She turned her head to face the brunette, a large grin forming on her face. "Oh no Marco, we are going to wear special dresses this time! The other ones weren't all as nice to begin with . . . bleh."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her, putting his hands into the pockets of his red jacket. After a few moments, he heard Star yell out in excitement, hinting that she had found the perfect dress for her friend. She turned her entire body to face him, pulling from behind . . . the dress. Marco gulped nervously, feeling the heat from earlier reach to the tip of his ears, as he eyed the dress top to bottom. After his moment of silent panicking, the boy finally sighed in defeat.

"Let's get this over with . . ."

* * *

Star twirled around in her dress, gazing at the mirror in front of her as she waited for Marco to finish up. The color of it was light pink, sort of like the one she wore to the **Bloodmoon Ball** , however the build of this dress was completely larger. It was a strapless dress and the corset wrapped around her waist quite nicely. There were star patterns all over the corset and top, and a trail of them went from her hip to the end of the dress, falling towards the opposite side. Falling over the entire skirt was a layer of a darker color silk, wrapped around from the waist. She wore lace gloves which had star patterns as well, and was also transparent, reaching up to her elbows. The transparency of the lace revealed her dark pink nail polish as well. Lastly, Star had her hair up in a bun, with her excess hair braided up towards it.

As she was putting on some make-up, she called out to Marco, telling him to hurry. She knew the boy was hesitating and of course, he's been long done . . . He was just too embarrassed to reveal himself. "Come on Marco, we don't got all day! You don't want to ruin a little girl's birthday now do you?"

Hearing that, Marco sighed loudly, obviously whining. But finally, he built up the courage to reveal himself. Star heard silent clanking coming from behind her, knowing it was the sound of the heels Marco was wearing making contact with the floor. Marco cleared his throat, signaling Star to turn around and she did just that. Her eyes were full of glee as she saw the Spanish boy, trying her best not jump up and down, or else she might ruin her hair.

Marco crossed his arms over his chest, looking away in embarrassment. The dress he was wearing was also strapless and actually, wrapped around his own waist quite nicely as well. The entire dress itself was a violet color and its skirt was way larger than Star's skirt. On the violet corset, were gold flower designs that started from the top, to wear the corset ended. The skirt was split up in different layers, all switching between two different colors, violet and gold. Near his side, was a gold rose made of the dress's fabric, which was the last notable design. He too was wearing gloves, the same lace and transparency as Star's however, was the same color as his dress and had gold accents, reaching up slightly past his elbows. Another thing notable, unlike Star, he was wearing a necklace that had come with the dress, in which Star actually never knew.

The boy pouted, still embarrassed by the entire situation, but he couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Star was very happy and that, no little girl's birthday is going to be ruined. Not on his watch. The actual princess in the room ran up to him, hugging her best friend. He hugged her back, quietly laughing. After that moment, Star used her wand to help out with his hair, giving him a pretty bun as well, obviously using fake hair that matched his color. The final touch both friends needed, were princess crowns, in which they help each other place into their hair without ruining anything else on their heads.

Star knew the party was just down the street, in which both friends decided to just walk there. As they were making their way down the street, many of the neighbors stared at them in awe, obviously admiring their outfits. A few of the neighborhood boys that were hanging around cat-called at them, eyeing at the couple of friends. Star rolled her eyes in annoyance, completely ignoring them while Marco just blushed and looked away, trying to hide behind the blonde girl.

The pair finally made it to the house that was holding the party, and knocked on the huge door. Pretty quickly, it was opened by the birthday girl's older sister, the one that had asked Star to come over. She happily greeted her and was really impressed by how she dressed, then looked over at Marco, grinning happily. "Oh, this is your friend right?"

Star nodded, while Marco just shyly waved at the girl, sweating nervously. The girl greeted the boy, obviously not knowing his actual gender, shaking his gloved hand. "Hey there! What's your name?"

Marco choked, mumbling out a few words. The girl raised an eyebrow at him, confused at the boy's reaction. However, Star just decided to step in instead. "Hi-Her! Name is . . . _Ma . . ria_?"

Star grinned nervously at the host, who actually smiled after a few seconds, much to Marco's and Star's relief. She officially greeted Marco with his 'for now' name, and led the pair to the backyard, where the party was being held.

The backyard was amazingly stunning. There was a pool, in which some children, and their older siblings decided to hang out in. The grass and flowers were very beautiful as well, the grass a very dark green color, and roses blooming very well. The entire outside was decorated to the theme, and had amazing touches to it too. Star and Marco walked around, admiring the scenery. Star squealed when she saw a large chocolate fountain, staring at it for a small while. While they were still admiring the place, a few girls went up to them complimenting their outfits. Some of them went on saying how the pair's dresses were way better than the ones they've worn to prom, or at their own parties.

Marco was a stuttering mess the entire time, thanking their compliments with a nervous smile. He couldn't understand why he was acting like this. The other time when he was wearing a dress, he didn't even care about what he was wearing . . . maybe because it was an actual important mission? He guessed so . . .

As the party continued, the two friend's were able to meet the birthday girl, taking memorable pictures with her as well. She was so happy to see them and of course being the little girl she was, thought they were actual princesses! Star asked her why she thought her and Marco were princesses, and she explained how the both of them had very amazing dresses, crowns on their heads, and looked very beautiful too. Marco couldn't help but heat up as another compliment was thrown at him, his reaction making Star giggle quietly.

Star crouched down to the little girl's level, taking her small hands into her gloved ones. For a moment, the blonde girl admired the birthday girl's princess dress. Oh how she loved sparkles, but back to the point. Star smiled warmly at the girl, knowing that her parents were still taking a few photos of the moment.

"Well you know, it isn't the looks that make up the princess nor the dress she wears . . . nor the silly crowns. Anyone could be a princess if they wanted to, because what makes up a princess is loyalty, kindness and the kind of person they are . . . looks don't matter, not even if it's their actual title. Not even their gender has to matter, you want to be a princess? Go ahead, because I have learned that men could make great princesses too!" Star looked over at Marco, her eyes full of content. Marco noticed this, smiling shyly. The little girl had listened to Star's entire little speech, her bright eyes full of wonder. Star then pulled out a surprise, which was an actual gift she had for the girl. The girl gasped and happily took the present, thanking her and also Marco, who was actually a bit surprised by that.

The final thing the girl did was hug Star and Marco, saying that she would see them later when it was cake time. Star and Marco gently waved good-bye at her, obviously for the time being. And during that time, there were other people who wanted to take photos with the pair, and continued to admire them and their outfits. Until the mother of the birthday girl announced that food was ready to be served, which was the time for the 'princesses' to take a break.

Marco let out a loud sigh as he fixed the back of his dress to sit down. His heels were killing him and Star thought the same. In fact . . . why did Marco wear those damned heels? It's not like _someone_ was going to see what's under the enormous skirt of his dress. While Marco was busy rubbing his ankles, Star excused herself to make a trip to the restroom.

On her way there, the blonde girl wondered how she was going to do anything with her dress on, other than simply removing the entire thing. As she walked down the bright hallway, she felt her heels digging into her skin, causing her to freeze and lean against on of the parallel walls. She muttered a ' _damnit_ ' as she lifted her leg and rubbed her ankles, gently messaging the skin that had been tortured. For a couple of minutes she stood there, debating if she should just sit down on the hardwood floor and continue the slight healing. However, just at that moment, her head perked up quickly after hearing someone quietly call out to her.

Her gaze fell down both ends of the hallway, but after hearing the voice again, she let go of her foot and walked down one of the ends. She rounded the corner and there was an open room, a bright red light illuminating from it. Once she was in front of the doorway, she never thought that she would feel surprised, but angry at the same time.

 **"Tom?!"**


	2. Not your Birthday Tomco - P2

**A/N:** Look at that, I am back with Part 2! Oh whoa! Is this one long! - But a few things before I get to the rest of the story.

/Look, I am not forcing anyone to like Tomco alright? If you don't like the ship, then leave. Don't waste your time commenting just to spew out your hate, and your not making your ship fanbase look any better (Talking about the Starco shippers in the reviews) I like Starco too alright? It's just that I like Tomco more,, so please don't waste your time here, just to get butthurt later on that the ship you wanted isn't here. And the title should be the biggest thing, I am only posting Tomco in this little series! So please, just stop it.

Now back to the last part of the prompt- Some things I didn't mention. Firstly, the dresses they are wearing are on my Tumblr. If you want to know the dresses Star and Marco are wearing, then I'll see if I can move that ask into my (Fanfictions) slot on there. And another thing, Star and Marco are a little bit older here. Let's say between 16 - 18. And oh, I just love making puns.

Hope you all enjoy this part!

* * *

Marco quietly walked around the large patio, patiently waiting for the return of his friend. The cake was going to be cut and served soon, so he didn't want to show up without Star beside him. He tried to be careful and watched wear he stepped, since he decided to remove the heels he was wearing fully but the grass he walked on was soothing the soreness he still had going on. The brunette sighed in relief at the feeling, standing in place.

He then looked out for the blonde, yet seeing her no where in sight. From the time she excused herself to the present, ten minutes had passed, which really worried Marco. It made the male feel uneasy, and he hoped once again the Star would show up real soon.

The voice of the birthday girl's mother caught his attention and he listened carefully to her words. She announced that in the next several minutes would be cake time, in which she received cheers coming from the other little girl's at the party, including her own daughter. Marco slightly panicked. Star had not returned yet, and there he stood in the middle of the party, debating whether he should go find her or that he would see her face before he has a breakdown.

* * *

 **Tom** let out a struggled grunt as Star pushed him forcefully against one of the corridor walls, gripping him by the collar of his shirt. Anger was noticeable on her facial features, but also noticeable due to the amount of force she used on him. The blonde's dress literally made a cover up if he tried to escape, in which he surprisingly didn't decide to do so. Star pulled out her wand, quickly thinking of some sort of spell, and flashed it around his face.

The demon then put his hands up in his defense, trying to force out a smile, but only to show a nervous expression. "H-hey now, S-star . . . Let's not do anything violent!"

Star raised an angry brow at him, surprised that he didn't refer to her as 'starship', something he usually does. She kicked that thought out of her mind, focusing back on him, still holding her wand up at the male in a threatening sort of way. Tom coughed quietly as Star's grip on him grew stronger, and more force overwhelmed him, feeling as if the wall he was being pushed against would quickly collapse. He felt the force grow a little weaker, however not too much, making eye contact as Star as she stared at him.

"Alright then, if you don't want to this to get violent, why don't you explain to me as to why you are here then?!" Star's wand brightened up dramatically, striking panic into the demon in front of her. "I swear to the stars above that if you only came here just to try and get me back i'll-"

"N-no! I promise that's not what I am here for! I just g-got lost alright?" Tom had cut her off, trying to push her wand out of the way. Star struggled to keep the male in place, still believing he was trying to pull something. The girl was able to regain her grip on him again, and also her wand. She pointed it at him again, looking anger driven with her bangs falling over her eyes.

"Got lost? You better have an explanation in the next five seconds before I turn you into **star dust!** " It was at the point Tom tried to calm Star down, but it looked like trying to get her to listen only made things worse. And of course, he didn't want to hurt her either, but he didn't want her to do anything drastic because it would not only affect him, but her as well. As Tom tried to communicate with the blonde girl, a voice was heard.

"Star?"

Star suddenly snapped out of her raging trance, the light from her wand slowly fading as she turned her attention to the familiar voice calling out to the her. She tensed up nervously as she saw Marco standing at the end of the hallway, looking back at her. During this moment, Tom gently undid Star's grip on him, exhaling in relief before turning his attention to Marco as well, obviously thinking . . . that the 'girl' wasn't Marco.

Marco finally noticed Tom, slightly panicking on the inside. Until he noticed the way the demon was eyeing him . . . not in an angry way but . . . in a flirtatious one? Marco tensed up at the thought, pushing it out of the way. What was Tom doing here anyway? Had he tried to come back for Star again? At that thought, the brunette tried to get angry, but couldn't actually make an expression and he didn't know exactly why. However it actually . . . didn't seem like Tom was even interested in Star since, his attention was still focused on Marco . . . The Spanish boy slightly flinched, getting nervous at the demon's gaze. He was hoping that Tom didn't recognize him at all, just like other who communicated with him earlier that day.

Star quietly put her wand away, fixing her dress and her hair before giving Tom another threatening look. Tom stepped back a little when he noticed the expression on her face, but calmed down after she walked away from him, going towards Marco. Marco let out a quiet but confused grunt when he felt Star take a hold of his arm, taking him with her down the stairs to the host's living room. On the way, he turned his head to face up the stairs, Tom in his view. The brunette's face went hot when saw Tom still staring at him until his figure disappeared as a brick wall came in between their views.

The pair of 'princesses' made their way back into the party's center, where everyone was gathered. Star had let go of the boy's arm, walking towards a table that had a large punch bowl on it. Marco watched as she served herself a drink, crossing his arms. She turned around to face him, noticing his expression. Star gulped down the drink before finally speaking.

"Look I don't know alright . . .? I just want _nothing_ to do with him anymore. Let's just, forget about him alright and, put our minds on the party . . ." Star said, finding a place to take a seat. Marco sighed out loud, walking towards another direction. He recollected his thoughts as the sound of voices mixed in with music slowly started to fade away.

If Tom wasn't there for her . . . then why did he show up? Maybe . . . he was plotting something . . . bad? Marco didn't know, but he did fear for his friend. However it seemed like Star just forgot about the whole thing, since she was having a conversation with of a couple of other girls. Well, that can be good he guessed. For the time being. But that didn't stop him from having his own thoughts about Tom, and was still little worried. The brunette heard that one mother's voice again, saying that it would take a longer to cut the cake since the father who was bringing it got caught in traffic. Hearing this made Marco hum in great relief, knowing that he was able to get a much longer break.

He slowly made his way around a corner of the large house, walking into a dark patch. There was a bench and a small fountain as well, and the only light to be seen was coming from the moon. The brunette sat himself on the bench, lifting the skirt of his dress halfway to get to his ankles again. Damn, they still felt really sore. As he was trying to soothe the soreness, he dipped his fingers in the water from the small fountain, using that instead. He suddenly felt a little more relief, sighing once again in content.

"Ugh . . . why did I even wear those? Stupid . . ." Marco told himself in a whisper.

 **"H-hey . . ."**

Marco quickly jumped up gasping in surprise, after suddenly hearing a familiar voice next to him. Once he made out who it was, he stepped backwards in fright, one of his heels hitting the edge of the fountain behind him. The brunette then lost his balance and knowing his fate, he decided to brace for impact, shutting his eyes tight. That was until he felt a hand grasp his own, and another being place behind his back, gripping his waist.

It was then when Marco quickly opened his eyes again, making complete eye contact with . . . three. Tom's red eyes stared down at him, making him tense up a whole lot. Marco mentally panicked, as he tried to release himself from the demon's grip. The demon noticed this, helping Marco stand up straight. He also noticed Marco's frightened expression once he helped him up, an actual expression of worry showing up on his face.

"W-whoa I am so sorry . . . I didn't mean to scare you like that . . ." Tom said reassuringly in a quiet tone. Marco stared nervously at the other male, heat spreading all over his face. He tried looking away, feeling the demon's gaze right on him. Tom was eyeing him up and down, taking a small step towards him. Marco flinched at his sudden movement, trying to think of an excuse to leave but instead, he just decided to leave on his own without any word. However, as Marco tried to step out of the way to leave Tom alone, he felt the demon carefully grab his arm.

"No please, don't leave . . ." Tom gently pulled Marco in towards him, carefully grabbing his other arm as well. Marco let out shaky breaths as he tried to speak, but he just couldn't make up any words at all, and getting in closer to Tom just made it worse. The human boy felt an arm snake around his waist, making him squeak silently.

Marco kept his own gaze turned away, knowing that Tom was looking straight at him. A light red color was forming on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, but thanks to the darkness it was barely noticeable. For a few seconds, Marco stayed facing away from the demon's stare, his body shaking softly. He felt Tom close the space between them a little more before the demon raised his hand to cup boy's chin, making the human face him. However Marco still avoided all eye contact, biting his lip.

The two stood in the darkness, their bodies inching closer as moments passed. Tom was still trying to get Marco to make eye contact with him, gently rubbing the human's chin. At that moment, Marco became a stuttering mess, eventually feeling the hand that was on his waist start rubbing his sides too. The brunette tried to step away but Tom's grip on him was surprisingly strong yet didn't hurt him at all. After all of his attempts, Tom was able to look into Marco's eyes, staring deeply into them.

"You look . . . very beautiful you know?" Tom chuckled, his words actually making Marco's heart flutter a little, but made his mind go dizzy. However, the brunette regained himself, pulling his chin away from Tom's grip. A questioned look appeared on Tom's face, yet kept himself quiet.

"Oh yeah, but not as beautiful as Star _right_?" Marco finally decided to question the demon, gripping the arm around his waist to just push it away, crossing his arms as he waited for the male in front of him to speak. Tom just stared at him, yet decided to reply, stuttering out his own question.

"W-what? What are you talking about and how do you . . .?" Tom spoke before Marco scoffed at him, taking another step back. He was finally able to show some anger, as the expression appeared on his facial features. That was the moment when . . . he finally decided to reveal himself to the demon, who he believed still _hated_ him. But he was only going to do it to get answers out of the other male, no matter if it would possibly kill him.

Then Marco gripped the fake hair that was pinned to his actual locks, smoothly pulling it off. He allowed it to fall to the floor, as he put his gaze back on Tom. At first, Marco did in fact feel a little embarrassed by his reveal, but that was until he remembered the reason why he did it. The brunette never moved an inch, still awaiting the demon's reaction, in which came a very surprised expression.

Tom looked closely at Marco's facial features, making sure his three eyes weren't deceiving him. Oh, they weren't. He kept his eyes on Marco, looking at his face and down to the dress he was wearing. Confusion struck him again, real bad that time. Marco watched the demon's expressions change, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's why you came here, is that correct? You followed us here, didn't you?!"

Marco took step forward, actually making the demon flinch. Tom examined Marco's angered expression, and let himself take a step forward, in which confused Marco a little yet still kept his anger noticeable.

"No, I didn't alright? Look, s-something weird just happened to me a-and, following you guys here made that feeling go away." Tom spoke in a stern tone. Marco's angered expression was slowly fading, as he listened to the demon continue speaking. "I don't know what it was, or what it means but . . . no, I never came here for Star, because I don't have feelings for her anymore."

With this, the brunette sighed, his body calming with him. Tom let out a quiet sigh as well, pulling his hair back with his fingers. He looked back at Marco who still had his arms crossed, however kept his eyes looking down. The demon stared at the other male for a few seconds, but was able to catch his attention when he let out a groan. Marco heard the pained sound, quickly averting his attention to Tom, who had his hand rubbing his forehead. A worried expression appeared on the human's face, making his way towards the demon slowly.

"H-hey, are you alright?" Tom heard Marco's voice quietly call out to him, in which actually . . . soothed the pain a little . . . The demon realized this after the stinging feeling came back to play around in his mind, quickly looking at Marco.

"M-Marco . . .? Is it okay if I can . . . I . . . I just want to try something . . ." Tom reached out towards Marco, bringing the human's hand into his. He carefully brought Marco in closer to him, going slowly so that the brunette wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Marco payed attention to Tom's movements, making sure he wouldn't try anything. The only thing that the demon did in fact try, was actually wrapping his arms around the human's waist. Marco blushed like mad once he did this, realizing that his body was fully pressed up against Tom's.

The pain that Tom had suddenly felt not that long before, was starting to fade away, making him release a long relieved sigh. He didn't move an inch after the feeling had left him completely, still having his arms wrapped around Marco's body. Marco was a blushing and breathing mess. Why was Tom, someone who thought completely hated him and that fact that he's the Prince of Hell, hugging him like that? And it wasn't just a normal hug . . . it didn't feel like one. Marco panicked a little as Tom's grip on him grew somewhat tighter. He didn't want to let the human go.

Heat was starting to overwhelm Marco, coming from both Tom but also the feeling on his face. He had already realized why Tom had been getting that strange pain, why he followed Marco and Star to the party and . . . everything else. Whatever it was, it was moving Tom in some sort of direction and it already seemed like, he found what direction he needed to go and what he was supposed to look for. Knowing this, Marco silently exhaled bringing shaky arms upwards, to wrap them around the demon's neck.

This action surprised Tom, but he didn't argue at all, since he didn't want this new feeling to leave and really . . . he just didn't want to let go of Marco at all. Tom smiled warmly, bringing one of his arms up to use his hand to cup the brunette's chin again. Marco stared into his bright red eyes, awaiting either the demon's voice, or another move. "Remember when I said earlier . . . That I thought you looked really beautiful . . .?"

Marco swallowed, nodding shyly as his response. The demon exhaled, silently chuckling. Tom leaned in closer, making the human tense up under his grasp. "I still think so . . ." Marco caught his breath, trying to look away, but Tom's grasp on his chin wouldn't allow him to. The red color on his face continued to spread to farther places, such as the tip of his ears. He heard a chuckle erupt from Tom's throat, as the demon brought his lips to the brunette's ear, his hot breath making the male under him shudder in delight. Marco swore he could feel the demon- smirking.

"You are really impressive, _human_ . . . And you look rather lovely in a dress. How about I get a try at impressing you . . .?" Tom growled lightly, making the human below him squeak, unwrapping his arms from Tom's neck to cover his face. The demon held onto Marco tightly and to the human's surprise, let out a small growl again.

"How cute . . ."

* * *

Star roamed the entire patio, calling out to her friend. When her voice grew tired, she had asked a few of the guests if they had seen the other 'princess' but was in no luck. The girl had explored the entire house to look for the human, yet he was no where to be seen. Worry struck her all at once, thinking of the many possible things that could have happened to him. She carefully ran out back to her first location, looking out for other areas she didn't check at all.

It was then when she set her eyes on a dark space, on the side of the house. She grasped the hem of her dress so she'd have more room to run. And well, running in heels was still pretty hard even with the dress out of the way. The princess finally rounded the dark corner, adjusting her eyes so she could have a clear vision. And what she saw, _totally_ cleared up her vision.

There in front of stood two figures, who she made out to be . . . Tom and Marco.

The demon male had the human one tightly in his grasp, meaning his hands gripped Marco's waist and his fiery, rough lips fit perfectly with Marco's soft, calm ones. Tom continued to rub Marco's sides through the corset as the kiss they were involved with deepened. Marco brought his hands up into Tom's hair, letting his fingers tangle with the demon's locks. Star watched the duo quietly, dumbstruck as a pink color started to form on her cheeks. Her best friend . . . not to mention ex-boyfriend, were right in front of her just . . . O _hmygodohmygodohmygod what do I do?! And why am I still watching?!_

However, she didn't take her eyes off of the scene in front of her, watching the two males go at it. Possibly in another person's perspective, the pair would look like a heterosexual couple, but since Star knew for a fact that the one in the dress was male, and oh yea, her **best friend** literally allowing her **ex-boyfriend** to touch and kiss him in such ways, just made her feel weird inside. Through sudden realization, Star remembered the reason why she went looking for Marco, but she didn't want to get in between the two. Especially since the kisses got rougher real quickly. The princess stood in the same place awkwardly, trying to block out the sounds coming from the pair.

That was until she noticed that Tom's hand had gone below Marco's waist, pulling at the skirt to lift it up and oh . . . she knew exactly where this was going.

" **WHOA** -OH-NO. OKAY. You got me, just stop! Aahhhh-" Star finally broke the silence, covering her red face with her gloved face, turning around to not face the couple.

"ST-STAR?!" Marco let out a high-pitched squeak, his face heating up more than ever, and heck even Tom could feel it. Star finished her moment, turning her attention back to the pair. Tom had allowed Marco to fix himself up, before the both of them looked over at Star. "H-how long have you b-been there?"

"Oh don't worry, not long enough for this guy to get some panty shots!" Star quickly replied sarcastically, gesturing towards the demon. Marco let out a whine at his friend's remark, as Tom's face showed it's own heat rising. The demon stepped forward, trying to stutter out an explanation. "S-Star look we can explain! Marco and I . . . we j-just-"

"La-la-la-la, I don't want to hear about your kinky episode alright? Ugh, I am gonna have nightmares . . .!" Star said out loud. With that, she grabbed Marco by the hand pulling him away from the demon. "Come on Marco, we got a birthday cake we have to go watch get cut into slices by a six year-old. Get your hair piece and let's go!"

Marco obeyed Star's command and picked up the hair piece he had removed when he revealed himself to the Prince. He quickly fixed it back on, before turning back to Tom. The demon insisted that he leave quickly, since Star stood feet away from them, tapping her foot impatiently. Marco quickly placed a kiss on Tom's cheek, before making his way back towards Star. Tom stood there, bringing his fingers to his cheek as he watched the two leave, before he left on his own as well.

* * *

The birthday song ended with everyone cheering for the birthday girl, the celebration getting louder as she blew out her special candle. Star and Marco were standing on either side of her, just like how she wanted. Star helped out with plates and other desserts being served, and she removed the blown out candle from the icing. As everyone was busy with the cutting of the cake, the birthday girl looked up at Marco, noticing something that she wanted to question.

"Hey Maria, what happened to your neck . . .?" The girl asked pulling at Marco's skirt. The question made Star's ears perk up, wanting to listen carefully.

Marco looked at the girl with a confused look, using his fingers to brush over the skin on his neck, only to let sudden realization hit him. He completely froze, stuttering as he tried to come up with an explanation, blush appearing on his cheeks rapidly. "O-oh, it's a- The necklace caught the skin . . . y-yeah!"

From his opposite side, Star snorted, trying to hold in her laughter. "Oh I know what really caught your skin." She joked. Marco's hands balled into fists, trying his best to keep a calm tone.

"Oh- I am sorry, does someone need a time out?" He said through clenched teeth, obviously getting tired of her sarcastic remarks.

"I know who wants to give **you** a time out . . ." She muttered under her breath, but it was obvious that Marco heard it, since he let out a small whine. He crossed his arms over his chest, the red color on his skin slowly fading.

"Star, q-quit making jokes like that . . . we are in the middle of a kid's party."

"Hah! That's why you didn't get to _blow out the candle_ , heheh . . ."

With that last joke, Marco repeatedly smacked his head against the wall, his hands covering his ears. Star laughed uncontrollably, loving the way she was torturing her friend. He'll get over it soon . . .

Or maybe he'll make those jokes come true.

* * *

 **Note:** Hey listen! Stay with me, got more prompts to share! Hope you enjoyed this two-shot ;) Oh god the puns.


	3. All Warmed Up Inside

**A/N:** What's this? Another prompt? Oh yes it is! *shot for Adventure Time referenced Title* I honestly really loved doing this one since, it made me feel so fluffy inside,, and it's way more fluffier than I expected it to be! Now for the prompt given:

 _Strigineserpent said:_

 _(2)"Tomco cuddling for warmth because Tom is a furnace"_ \- Specifically Marco

And hey look I did it! Now I hope you all enjoy this short fluffy story,, yeah it's pretty short but all the cuteness! Oh and before I go, one more thing. Guess what I am working on? Eyup, finally convinced myself so, I am gonna write a Tomco smut fic! It might be several chapters or more but hey, I like making formal stories and there will be the "do" between the _King_ of Hell and his precious human. Yup, AU where Tom becomes King and always gets what he wants, and of course, he wants his greatest possession, Marco.

Well that's all for now! Enjoy! Wow, it's small af.

* * *

Marco's body shifted carefully on the large cushioned seat, gently resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He brought his knees closer to his body, curling himself up while placing a hand on Tom's chest, slightly bending his fingers to feel the shirt's material. Smiling warmly, Tom stroked Marco's brown hair, brushing his fingers over the locks and allowed them to be tangled within the strands. He brought his lips down to press a soft, compassionate kiss on the Mexican boy's forehead, bringing him in closer towards his warm body.

The human smiled affectionately at Tom's tender action, still brushing his fingers gently over the demon's shirt, burying his nose into the other male's neck.

It was then when the brown-haired male felt a quick, chilling breeze at his feet, shivering from the sudden temperature drop. Goosebumps pricked at his skin, the chilled sensation now trickling up his spine. Marco let out a quiet shudder, pulling at the shirt his fingers had grasped as he rubbed his cheek against Tom's shoulder. Tom's face switched into a concerned expression, watching as Marco continued to bury his face into the demon's chest.

Marco let out a low breath, as the shivering feeling returned to him. The hand that had rested on his boyfriend's chest moved to the demon's side, wrapping his arms tightly around the red-eyed male's torso. Tom stared in utter confusion as the human continued to shiver right next to him, however placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him in towards him. With this, Marco brought his arms up instead, wrapping them around Tom's neck with his knees tightly pushed together. Tom hesitated for a little, before pulling the human in for a warm, comforting hug, in which made the brunette release a long sigh in struggled delight.

Tom chuckled, lightly caressing the human's back, bringing his lips once again to tenderly kiss Marco's forehead and pecked his ear, leaving a lingering touch of heat for Marco to take in. The Mexican male let out a heartwarming sigh, giggling lightly as he felt Tom's hot breath brush against his cheek.

"Is everything alright, bunny?" Tom asked, pecking the other male's pink-stained cheek, then gently brushed his nose over the sensitive skin. Marco released a reassuring hum in response, as he gingerly skimmed the demon's noise with his own.

"Yeah, everything's alright . . . was just a little cold."

That sudden chill from earlier came back around again, making Marco shudder into his partner's body. He brought himself closer, literally wrapping his elbows around the other male. It was then when Marco started to whine quietly, trying to pull the ends of his pajama pants down to cover his feet from the crisp breeze.

Marco then suddenly yelped quietly as he felt an arm wrap behind the back of his knees, lifting him upwards with a hand to his back to help him from slipping. With Marco's own arms still wrapped around his neck, Tom brought the boy inwards, setting the human on his lap. One arm was wrapped around the brunette's back to his shoulder and the other was now resting on Marco's thigh. The human let out a quiet gasp as he felt warmth flooding him, obviously coming from Tom himself. The hell prince gently caressed Marco's clothed thigh, placing a warm kiss on the boy's nose and on both of his eyelids. Marco hummed affectionately at his action, bringing the demon's face in between his hands, delicately pecking his chin. The pink-haired male chuckled, sliding his hand swiftly down Marco's leg, slowly warming up the top of the human's bare feet.

The brunette giggled at his, the new heat reaching his nerves to spread throughout his body, exhaling in sweet, warm satisfaction. Marco lifted himself upwards from Tom's grasp, to give the demon a soft, soothing kiss on his lips. Tom held onto the human tightly, returning the affectionate embrace. Marco's entire mind melted at this, glad that Tom had him in his grip, or else he would have probably slipped off the large couch.

After breaking the subtle kiss, Marco buried his face back into the demon's neck, clinging onto him like it meant his life. In which it did.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

Alright, so I just want you to all know that well, since I have gotten any more prompts yet, I am going to be working on my other Tomco fanfic, which is currently in the works. However the first chapter, has been published!

 **Dancing with the Devil** will be the new fic I'll keep my attention on,, but you guys can still send in some prompts, and I'll try to work around the clock to get those! But I would really like it if you guys can check out my new story, since it will be a story I am going to put effort in and . . . my first REAL story ever, like seriously.

So, if you guys could _favorite/follow/and leave_ reviews for that fic, it'll motivate me to write chapters much more quicker and, I honestly don't know how long it'll be but~~~ There will be eventual smut,, something we've all been waiting for to happen, yet it won't happen so quickly because we need some space to build up the relationship. But really guys, I do in fact hope you'll enjoy it!

 **Well that's it for now! Remember, you can still send in prompts,, they will just come in slower while I am working on my other fic. And also, thank you all so much for the recent reviews, favorites and follows! It means a lot to me! ~~**


End file.
